Mr Right, Dream A Little Dream Of Me
by InTheSilenceOfTheseWalls
Summary: Song-fic. 'It's the 7th year ball... Two little songs make Harry and Hermione realize what they feel for each other.' Disclaimer: Don't own the songs or Harry Potter


_**Mr Right, dream a little dream of me**_

Harry tucked at his white tie as he stood in front of a full length mirror.

It was the day of their 7th year ball. Harry had finally fulfilled the prophecy and had started his 7th year in Hogwarts as Head Boy. The motto was "Jazz and Swing Night".

He was wearing black slacks with white stripes on it, a black dress shirt, a white tie and white suspenders. He had taken off his glasses for that night, of course wearing lenses for that night, and even tried to flatten his messy mop back, but no use.

He actually hadn't wanted to go, but Hermione had forced him to. He hated her for it.

He sighed.

_No I don't hate her for anything_. He thought. Actually he was feeling quite confused around her. Ever since Hermione had told him she had ended it for good with Ron, he was feeling weird around her. He had suddenly began to notice certain things about her. He noticed how she always bit her lip in concentration or nervousness, or how she ran her hands through her hair when she was frustrated, or how she always traced the page of the book she was reading. And then he had another quite weird feeling all of sudden. He wanted to be the page. He wanted her to trace certain patterns on him, wanted her to stroke him, scratch him, or just touch him. (Of course all innocent wants, nothing sexually... not that he didn't think about that either)

He thought it would go away, but it didn't. So he stayed confused.

Running his hand through his hair in a frustrated kind of manner, he turned and went down into the Head common room he shared with Hermione, who had not so surprisingly become Head Girl.

Hermione had told him to wait, so he leaned back against the back of the couch. She came down not long after. And when he saw her, his jaw almost snapped open.

She was wearing a black flowy dress that stopped a bit under her knees(Think of Marylin Monroe). Her hair was tamed down into gently curls that were flowing around her shoulders. She had only applied a bit of make-up.

He pushed himself off the couch. "Hermione... you... wow."

She blushed lightly and smiled. "Thank you, Harry. You look not too bad yourself." She stepped closer and touched her lips lightly to his cheek. "And thank you that you go with me, even though you didn't want to come."

Harry blushed deeply. "Uh, sure, of course." He tucked his arm out and she slipped her arm through his.

He led her out of the common room and, after a short walk, to the Great Hall. It was decorated like an old Jazz bar, except that the roof was looking like the night sky. There was a stage on the far right side, an piano on top of it, a bar with a bartender behind it on the left side and large room in the center as dance floor. Right across the door was the table for the teachers while table for the students stood around the dance floor.

"Wow, this looks phenomenal." Harry stated in awe.

Hermione nodded. "It does. Come on let's sit down next to Ron and Luna." After Ron and Hermione had ended, he had started something with Luna. Harry was glad that Hermione wasn't jealous, and he guessed Ron was too, because Hermione's canaries were quite scary.

He pulled the chair out for Hermione and sat down next to her. "Hey, Luna, Ron."

"'lo." Ron replied, taking a bit from his piece of cake. Harry rolled his eyes. _Leave it to Ron to be the first to eat at all._

"Hi. Hermione you look beautiful." Luna said.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you. You look lovely too."

Luna smiled back. Harry looked around and saw Ginny making her way over to them. He gulped. He hadn't gotten back together with her as everyone, except Hermione, had expected. He turned back to Hermione. "Hey, want a butterbeer?" She nodded with a smile. Harry got up quickly and rushed over to the bar. "Two bottles of butterbeer, please." He ordered.

A new song came on. (Disclaimer: Don't own the songs here) There was a loud 'Oi'. Harry turned and saw a frustrated Ron and a happy Luna make their way to the dance floor along a few other pairs. His beer appeared and when he wanted to take them and leave, Ginny stood there. "Whoa, awkward...?!" (Credit to 'Another Cinderella Story')

"Hi Harry." She cooed. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "So, how are you doing?"

He glanced over Ginny's head and saw Hermione twirling a lock of her hair around her finger. She seemed to feel eyes on her as for she looked up and caught his eyes. She smiled slightly.

He smiled back when he suddenly was brought back to earth as Ginny waved her hand in front of him. "Hey, I asked you something."

_Grab a girl, you gonna, gonna make her spin and swirl_

Harry heard that line and an idea popped into his head. "Sorry, I've got to do something." He brushed past her and went over to Hermione, ignoring the glare he felt on his back. She looked up at him expectantly when he stopped in front of her. He held out his hand. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Her eyes widened. "What? You hate to dance."

_your jump'n jive will gonna make her twirl_

_you're swinging now_

Harry grinned. "But... I'd like to dance with you. It won't be to bad with you, I guess."

Her face broke out into a smile. "Well then." She took his hand and let him pull her out.

_It's alright to wanna, wanna, wanna hold her tight_

_you're dancing dancing, dancing through the night_

_you're swingin' now_

"I'm sorry for every future tripping and stepping on your foot." He stated as he put one hand onto her waist. She put hers onto his shoulder as he began to move them from side to side in a fast, swinging kind of manner.

_Make your move, take a chance _

_Just get on that floor and dance_

He pushed her out then pulled her back to him, wrapping his arm around her waist this time.

"Harry, you're really good. Where did you learn that?" She commented.

_Don't be cool, don't be slick_

_you just keep on swingin, keep on swingin, keep on swingin swing_

He shrugged, moving them from side to side and around. "Saw it once in TV. Dudley liked to watch it." He then twirled her. She laughed when she came back to him.

_Grab a guy, you tell him tell him, tell him. don't ask why_

_You're gonna move him, make him jump and jive_

_You're swinging now_

"Look at Ron and Luna." Hermione smiled.

Harry turned his head.

_It's okay, to try to try to try to hear him play_

_Move him, shake him sexy all the way_

_you're swingin now_

Ron was awkwardly stepping from side to side, while Luna was twisting, shaking and occasionally holding his arm up to spin under it.

_Make your move, take a chance _

_Just get on that floor and dance_

_Don't be cool, don't be slick_

_you just keep on swingin, keep on swingin, keep on swingin swing_

"I'm glad they got together." She stated.

Harry pushed her out and then twirled into his arms, so her back was to his front. He swayed them lightly.

_Make your move, take a chance _

_Just get on that floor and dance_

_Don't be cool, don't be slick_

_you just keep on swingin, keep on swingin, keep on swingin swing_

"You are? I always thought you'd be jealous." He pushed her out again and laying his arm back around her waist.

_Bobbobbob boa eh oh eh oh_

She shook her head. "Ron and I weren't meant for each other. I knew that. I'm glad he's happy. Luna's the right girl for him."

The song ended and a new one began. A much slower song. Hermione stepped away from Harry, but didn't get that far as for Harry pulled her back against him, wrapping both arms around her waist. She hesitantly put her arms around his neck.

_The stars are shining bright above you_

"What about the right guy for you?" He asked swaying lightly.

_the night breezes seem to whisper I love you_

She shrugged. "Don't know."

_the bird's singing in the syclemore tree _

"Don't you fancy someone?"

_dream a little dream of me_

This time she blushed. "Well, I do..."

"But...?"

_say nighty night and kiss me_

"But, he doesn't fancy me." She sighed.

An uneasiness erupted in his stomach. "Oh... how do you know?"

_just hold me tight and tell me you miss me_

"He doesn't go for girls like me."

_while I'm alone and blue as can be_

_dream a little dream of me_

He frowned. "Girls like you? Are you different from other girls?"

_The stars fading but I linger under_

_still craving your kiss_

"I mean he goes for pretty girls." She looked down.

_I'm longing to linger till done, dear  
_

_just saying this_

He tipped her head back up. "You are beautiful." They blushed together, which wasn't that much noticeable in the lack of light. "And if he doesn't see that, than he's an ass."

_sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_

_sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_

Hermione frowned, before she laughed slightly. "What?" He asked.

_but in your dreams whatever they be_

_dream a little dream of me_

"Nothing." She smiled. "You shouldn't call yourself an ass."

_The stars fading but I linger under_

_still craving your kiss_

His eyes widened and the smile slipped off her face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." She slid her hands down to push him away.

Million thoughts shot through his mind. _She fancies me? Hermione fancies me? Do I fancy her?_

_Fancy her? You bloody love her, you dolt._ A voice sounding an awfully lot like Ron answered in his mind.

_Oi! _

_Well?_

_You're right... I do. She's always been there for me, always been loyal to me, never left me. Helped me defeat Voldemort and saved my ass more times than I can count, without ever wanting something in return. Of course I love her._

Her push had pulled him back to reality.

_I'm longing to linger till done, dear  
_

_just saying this_

He didn't let her go, held her even more tightly. "Hermione..." He saw the tears forming in her eyes.

"Harry, please let me go." She pushed harder against him.

But he surprised her by quickly pressing his lips against her. It was swift and brief and _Incredibly soft. Wow..._

"Don't go..." He whispered. She quickly nodded, her eyes wide as saucers. "I... since you told me, you and Ron broke up, I've been feeling weird around you. I began to notice things about you. Adorable things, like when your nervous you bite your lip." He grinned. She blushed, stopping to bite her lip. "Or when your read, you trace the page lightly. And suddenly I wanted to be the page, you know? I wanted you to touch me, to hug me, to kiss me. " She slid her arms back around his neck in a seemingly subconscious move.

_sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_

_sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_

"And when you slipped that you fancy me, I realized that I..." He took a deep breath, resting his forehead against hers. "I love you, Hermione." Her eyes widened again. "I-I know it's sudden and all that but... but I feel like you are the one for me." He stopped for a second. _Whoa... But... But it's true, she is the one for me. _"Like you've always been the one for me. And I..." But he was cut off short as Hermione pressed her lips to his.

After a moment of shock, he wrapped his arms more tightly around her, her body aligned with his. She smiled into the kiss.

_but in your dreams whatever they be_

Hermione was first to break the kiss. "I love you too. I know you are the one for me."

He grinned, kissing her once more. "I'm glad."

_dream a little dream, dream a little dream, dream a little dream of me _

"Me too." She lay her head on his shoulder and Harry began to gently move them around again.

He smiled.

_dream a little dream of me_

°°°!°°°HJP&HJG°°°!°°°

A/N: I heard the songs and knew I had to do a one-shot/songfic with these songs. So please, if you're feeling these songs, you have to review:D


End file.
